


Fetch

by orphan_account



Category: Half Life Trilogy
Genre: Animal Form, M/M, Post-War, just cute dog shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when we're a simple dog, there isn't much else to do than play with a boy. thankfully the boy that loves us is willing to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetch

**Author's Note:**

> based off my other fic where they live together in a cottage by a stream and are cute

we are smaller than we normally are. not much, but considerably. we still feel like a canine though.

the kind boy is with us. he's smiling. he's always smiling when he sees us. he only frowns when we come home bloodied, but quickly smiles again and that's when we become i again. right now he is holding a stick. he's waving it around and saying things. we want to ignore his antics and go off into the woods to chase a squirrel or something but the stick is mesmerizing. the way the kind boy moves it just makes us want to have it, chew on it, play with it.

this doesn't feel very wild at all.

the kind boy suddenly tosses the stick. it flies across the air and it's still so fucking hypnotizing we just have to run after it. it lands in a pile of leaves. we take it in our jaws and gnaw on it. it tastes of dirt and fresh bark, and it feels good on our teeth. the boy calls to us and we raise our head, stick still in our jaws. he wants the stick back. we want to keep it but we also want him to throw it again. running after it was very fun.

we decide to return the stick to the kind boy. we trot over to him and he starts to take the stick. we tug back, and he laughs as we both tug on each end of the stick, and this is very entertaining. we open our jaws to try to get a better grip on the stick and he takes the opportunity to take it from us. we leap up to get it back and topple him over. he laughs again. he sits up and scratches behind our ears generously.

it's good to feel him.

he stands up and waves the stick around again. this time we're ready when it goes flying, this time towards the stream by the house. it lands on the other bank. we run towards it, splashing across the stream. the water is cold, probably from the snow that is not far from here. the kind boy has taken us there a few times before.

we take the stick and take it across the stream again. we lay down and chew on it some more. the boy calls for us again and we start running to him but at the last moment we swerve to the side, running away from him. he laughs and gives chase. we run around until he gets tired but we could keep running forever. we don't because we do not want to leave the kind boy alone. we do love him, after all.

he is sitting under a tree. he smiles as we set the stick down next to him, then walk around to lay on his lap. he pets us, and it feels nice. we drift off to sleep.

 

 

"I should get you a chew toy."

"Oh, fuck you."


End file.
